


The Blind Date

by amazxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazxing/pseuds/amazxing
Summary: Yixing was antisocial. If lucky, only ever leaving his apartment for classes. His friends believed it was depression but really it wasn't. You could say Yixing was happy, content in living in isolation, he took it upon himself as a skill at how well he could avoid people but that all came crashing down when his two -interfering- friends came over early Saturday morning with unpleasant news.





	1. One

Yixing woke with a slight start, the knocking that interrupted his dream now louder and clearer, still a constant thudding that seemed to shoot a dull pang to his head each time. Yixing bunched his fists and reached up to rub at his eyes but instead came into contact with his glasses. Again, he had fallen asleep with them on. This had become a habit of his – he yawned softly and looked down at all the papers scattered across his desk – another habit of his; staying up till the early morning studying until he passed out with his head either hitting the table or lulling backwards. Either way his neck always ached when he woke.

Yixing slid his slim fingers beneath the frames of his glasses and gently rubbed his tired eyes before pulling his hands away and glancing at the clock. Six am. For a brief moment Yixing’s insides flipped, thinking that he was going to be late for class when he remembered that it was a Saturday. With a sigh he pulled himself up and out of his desk chair and slowly made his way to the door which knocking could still be heard from behind. Yixing didn’t even have to consider who would be outside his room. Being the antisocial person he was there was only one conclusion and he came to be correct when he opened the door to see his two friends, Luhan and Yifan, with their hands mid-knock in the air.

The two boys grinned innocently before the shorter males smile turned into his famous smirk. Yixing’s face dropped. That smirk never brought anything good. “No, I don’t wa–“ But before he could finish his brilliant excuse of an escape out of whatever Luhan had planned this time, the boy pushed passed and into the foyer.

“Still haven’t cleaned this place up?” Luhan kicked an empty soda can across the floor as he made his way to the couch. Yixing looked back at his tall friend who still had an innocent smile planted on his lips before running his fingers through his unruly hair as he followed suit to his couch. “It is called decoration.” Yifan snorted from behind him, knowing well that Yixing was just lazy.

“I love your sense of decor XingXing” Luhan smiled wickedly as he made himself at home which did include his feet up on the coffee table. “Good news!” Yixing groaned under his breath and sat opposite Luhan. “Oh, you’re going to love this.” He clapped his small hands together and spoke with a hint of mischief in his tone. “Blind. Date.” Those two simple words hit Yixing like a truck.

“Good for you Lu ge. I hope it goes well” The sarcasm in his voice could almost be tasted on his own tongue but no matter, there was absolutely no way that he would do such a thing.

“Come on Yixing” Yixing turned his slowly filling panicked eyes to Yifan, “You haven’t left this apartment in like months.”

“I have so!”

“For classes, that is it.”

Yixing grabbed the pillow beside him and hugged it to his chest, “yes? That counts as leaving the apartment.”

Luhan groaned loudly, “this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

“Can I just say that I much prefer the times when you barge into my room and drag me out to watch a movie... I mean... a blind date?” Yixing opened and closed his mouth a few times in search of words. “I... I don’t do that.”

“So change that and do it.” Luhan held up his index finger to stop Yixing from speaking another complaint, “he is so hot, Xing.” He looked in the distance as if in a daze causing Yixing to raise his eyebrows. “So so hot.”

“If he is so so hot then why don’t you date him?”

Luhan broke from his thoughts of what Yixing presumed was about the man of his so called blind date. “Yah. You should be thanking me. Here I am offering you the chance to meet probably the hottest guy in China, yet you sound like you are turning down the offer-”

“Again. If you think he is the hottest guy in China, why don’t you date him?”

“-did I mention he is Korean... tall... slim... handsome... mysterious... hot... so... so... hot.” It was Yifan’s turn in joining Yixing with his raised eyebrows.

“Okay, I am kind of siding with Yixing now.” Luhan shot Yifan a glare before jumping out of the chair.

“He is literally all that! Come on Xing! You’re always complaining that you will live alone forever.”

“Do not!” Yixing hugged the pillow tighter, his lips now fully pursed.

“How about we make you an offer.”

Yixing turned his downcast eyes up to his friends, now with full interest, “go on...”

He watched as the two shared a quick glance at each other before speaking simultaneously “A year supply of candy.” It was as if they had planned this all before arrival... knowing them they probably had it planned over a week ago. In any other given situation Yixing would have turned down the offer immediately but... free candy... not to mention a year supply of free candy. He internally cursed. Why did his friends have to know his one true weakness.

“You have a deal.”  
\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next will be the date.. What do you guys think so far? comments are always appreciated and helpful to me~ ❤


	2. Two

Yixing wanted to go home. Yes, home. The date hadn't even started yet he was already regretting his decision on agreeing to go. Yixing pressed his index finger to the bridge of his glasses before placing his hand back into his jean pocket. It was cold, there were too many people, too much sound, plus this restaurant he was dropped outside of looked way too expensive for his wallet. Would it be wrong to ditch and run now? Where was this so called handsome foreigner anyway. Yixing sighed and pulled out his phone, sighing again at the time. Ten minutes had passed. Maybe this was all some planned out joke just to get him out of his apartment but for what outcome? Alone and far from home in the cold night? But before he could blame his so called friends a whispered voice -which was way too close to his ear for Yixing's comfort- spoke, causing Yixing to startle and turn his head in the direction of said voice. "Excuse me?"

The man in front of him straightened and shook his head, repeating his whispered words from a second ago but this time clearer, "Yixing. I presume." When the taller male only got raised eyebrows in response he clicked his tongue and cocked his head, "I knew I was right. You're the only one here in casual clothing. Luhan hyung did mention you weren't much for fashion."

Yixing furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at himself, he wouldn't call his outfit choice bad. What was wrong with black jeans, a plain white tee and a jacket over the top? One quick glance around though made him realise only now that everyone were in either expensive looking suits or dresses, even the man in front of him was in a tight fitted black suit. For the third time tonight, Yixing sighed. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't told he was going to be taken to a fancy restaurant.

"Look, you can't go inside wearing that. Do you want to be stared at? Which, if you haven't noticed is kind of already happening." The male again got silence in response, Yixing, who now felt uneasy, was too occupied in lowering his head and hugging his phone to his chest. He was starting to think this place was for snobs too. Year supply of candy be forgotten, he could go to a store right now and spend the little bit of money that he had in his pocket on some candy, maybe it would only last him the night but anything to get out of this would be just fine- again his thoughts drifted back to his apartment, his warm inviting bed, the-- his thoughts cut short when he felt a hand tug on his jacket sleeve and pull him in the opposite direction of the restaurant. "We're changing your clothes."

Yixing looked up after shaking the hand off of his sleeve but followed beside the man nonetheless. He guessed from the beginning that this guy must be none other than Sehun. It was obvious and no, not just from how the man knew his name. He hated to admit it but the foreigner was indeed attractive. Just as Luhan had said, and he quote; 'tall, slim, handsome, mysterious, hot'- and what was it? oh right, 'so, so hot.' Yixing grumbled quietly, coming to a halt suddenly when a hand to his chest stopped him.

"Damn, its closed." With a glance at the expensive looking watch around the others wrist he exclaimed. "of course it is. Why would any tux store be open at this time." Sehun was sighing as Yixing took in the surroundings, at least it was quieter now. "Guess its my place, come on Yixing hyung. Its only around the block." Yixing gasped softly when he looked back to see the taller one was already making haste towards the next street and was quick to catch up.

"What makes you so sure I am this Yixing you speak of?"

"Oh! he can talk!" The male chuckled. "What makes you so sure I'm not some creep who has been stalking you for months and has only now gotten the chance to drag you away into the dark, quiet streets? Its so easy too. Look at how well you comply."

"Did you forget that you mentioned one of my best friends?" Yixing was quite proud of himself when he recieved a scowl in return for breaking his facade. "Sehun. Right?"  
"One and only my friend."  
Yixing huffed, "we're strangers." He hadn't meant it to sound harsh, he was only frustrated with how this night was turning out which in the first place had wanted nothing to do with it. Sehun though, mustn't have cared much for his tone in fact, he was smiling. Yixing didn't ask why.  
\---  
True to his word, Sehun's place wasn't far, and it was what Yixing expected. An apartment in a high-rise. Yixing wasn't one to judge but guessing from the suit, the watch, the restaurant Sehun must have chose, and the expensive tux store he was led to he figured the man must be wealthy. Yixing didn't find himself feeling jealous, riches and wealth, it never meant much to him, though he still couldn't help but to gaze around the apartment in awe which was evidently interrupted when his glasses fogged up with the temperature change of the room. One of the reasons from a long list of why having to wear glasses were annoying. Sehun must have noticed this as the glasses were quickly pulled from his face.

 

"Let me. I know how glasses can be." Yixing nodded but at the same time stumbled over something and he would have fallen flat on his face if it wasn't for the firm hold around his arm keeping him stable. "are you that blind without these?"

 

Yixing's face heated up, luck really wasn't in his favour tonight. "um, well, yes? There is a reason I'm wearing them."

"For someone antisocial, you really know how to be cocky" Sehun was shaking his head as he slipped the cleanly wiped glasses back onto Yixing then made his way down a bright, wide hall. "Luhan hyung told me you never leave your apartment, is that true?" Silence. "so what about food? new clothes? uh, do you ever go out with your friends?" Yixing followed Sehun into what seemed to be his bedroom, but really, this could be the whole apartment considering how huge it was. "Did you lose your voice?" Yixing hummed causing the taller to click his tongue, it must be a habit of his.

As Sehun disappeared into his walk in closet, Yixing roamed around the large bedroom; the walls were covered in a shiny white tile, though one side of the wall was made up completely of a window, showing off the night city view and the dark outlines of the mountains in the distance. It was breathtaking, Yixing had always wanted a place in the city. He didn't like how cramped it was but he liked to be able to view it all from afar and found it interesting to observe peoples day to day lives and his place didn't allow him that. Fortunately, he still got a view of the mountains which he was also fond of; observing people or not, nature would always be much more calming then the hustle and bustle of a city.

"Alright, here. Put this on, I will wait for you in the living room." Yixing turned just as Sehun left the room, looking to the suit layed out on the wide bed. His shoulders slumped as he picked up the dress pants. Either Sehun was stupid or just playing with him. The pants were too long and he guessed the rest of the suit was too. Yixing grumbled, he wasn't exactly tall but in his defence he wasn't short either. Sehun just happened to be.. taller than others. Fine, if this is what the guy wanted then so be it, maybe this too big of a suit would save him in ending this night early and would be able to go home.

Sehun was pouring himself a glass of water when Yixing emerged from the hall, sleeves over his hands and bottom of pants bunched up around his ankles. The sight almost had the other choking on his water.

"Hey! Do you know how expensive that suit is?" He was quick to put down the glass and rush over to Yixing, his eyes staring holes into the crumpled tux as he grabbed the sleeves and began folding them up neatly. "I did mean to roll it up, thought it would be commen sence."

Yixing only furrowed his eyebrows, "the only problem being that it would look ridiculous."

Sehun tsked and stood back to admire his work once he folded the ankles of the pants too, his serious expression dropped and in replace, one of amusement. "I don't know what you mean. You look..." The taller smacked his lips together, Yixing could see he was holding back his laughter. "I'm sorry, you look like a kid in an oversized suit." Yixing groaned and was quick to take off the jacket, his cheeks flushing as the man in front of him was now laughing.

"It was your idea!"

"I thought it would work, but you just look cute." That comment made Yixing freeze. "ah, look at those cheeks." Curse this apartment for being so damn bright. "I didn't mean to be embarrass you."

"You did not!" Which was half true. Too much social interraction in one night had an effect on him, that was all it was. It's happened before. "I am not cute."

This made the older snicker, "didn't say you were, I said your blushing cheeks were but if we're being honest," Sehun tilted his head, his eyes seeming to gaze over Yixing. "Mm, you are quite cute." He let out a short exhale and hugged the suit jacket to his chest as he stormed back in the direction of Sehun's bedroom, only just hearing the words called after him. "Oh, Yixing! I think your cheeks have turned redder!"

"Shouldn't you be be calling me hyung?!"

\---

Eating at a restaurant was pointless now. Yixing looked up from where his head was resting in his hands and at the clock. Ten minutes to nine pm. Sighing, he turned his head to watch Sehun who was busy typing away on his laptop. Expensive restaurants were not one of the options now which Yixing was quite happy to hear and also quite happy to be back in his comfortable clothes minus his jacket which was thrown over the couch. Sehun had also changed into casual -casual expensive-. Yixing prefered casual on him, he seemed to act different, more free? He wasn't sure but the boy didn't seem as tense. It made him wonder what the younger did for a living and did he actually enjoy it?

"Found anything?" Yixing mumbled, the first to break the silence in the last thirty minutes.

Sehun only scrunched his nose, still clicking away on his keypad. "I'm trying to find somewhere decent. You know, not too fancy and not too.. eh poor."

"Do the poor disgust you? Because I'm not exactly wealthy." He hadn't realised his voice came out soft, almost sounding hurt until the silence made him look up to see Sehun watching him with a look of.. what was it.. pity? Yixing didn't like it. "Don't look at me like that. I don't care if I don't have money pouring from my pockets."

"But you do sound like you care." Sehun closed the laptop and scooted his stool closer, "what do you do?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Beat you to it" Sehun flashed a soft smile, the action making the boy look so much younger then he was.

"Study."

"Study what? No part time job?"

Yixing stared at the counter top, he always hated talking about what he did for a living. "Bachelor of Arts and Business.. and no job."

"Oh, wow. Wouldn't that be a difficult path with how you lack in being social- wait I-" Sehun grimaced, "that sounded rude, I didn't mean it like that. Good for you, you can do it." Yixing resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how forced the tallers last words sounded. He knew it was a silly choice, heck, Yixing didn't have a part time job because he was afraid of having to deal with the public too much. He thought maybe his choice in study would help him come out of his shell but so far its done nothing good for him. Yixing pouted and he heard Sehun sigh. "Do you even want to be studying that? ..don't force yourself."

"Like you are forcing yourself?" The other looked taken aback, at first looking ready to argue until his expression softened.

"Yeah. What's the use of lying. I fucking hate what I do." He laughed though it sounded forced. "Didn't even get the chance to study- didn't even get to finish school. My father pulled me out. Joined his business."

Yixing folded his arms on the counter and gave the one in front of him a sympathetic look. "How old were you?"

"Sixteen." He shook his head, "word of advice, don't listen to what your parents want you to do- yeah it isn't a good thing to say but god I wish I could go back and say no to my father. but I was a coward... still am."

Yixing tilted his head, although having not heard the last of his sentence as it was mumbled, it didn't take a genius to have an idea on what he said. "You're strong." Yixing couldn't relate with what the other admitted, having had his parents both pass away in a car accident when he was only three and growing up with his grandparents, the two were too kind to ever push him into something he didn't want to do. Always supporting him no matter what he chose.

Sehun sniffed and stood, waving his hand at his words of encouragement, "so uh I guess going out was a flunk." He ran his fingers through his hair as he opened the fridge, "so much for a good date, well done Sehun. You haven't even managed to impress the guy yet." although he seemed to now be talking to himself he hadn't bothered to lower his voice, "alone. Thats what you're going to be. Forever alone."

Yixing cleared his throat, "the night isn't over." He watched the man curiously as he grabbed things from the fridge, "I'm curious though. You're successful, handsome, charming.. how come you agreed to a blind date?"

"Funny you ask. Its true that I could get anyone I wanted." Sehun closed the fridge door with his leg and carried the dangerously balanced ingredients in his arms to the counter, "but they only want me for my money or for sex- which okay, I like sex so why not? But it got kind of depressing. Guess you could say I've grown up." He placed the various ingredients down and crossed his arms over his chest, a smug smile finding the youngers lips, "so you think I'm handsome?"

Yixing sneered, "well just so you know, I'm not someone who is going to use you for your money or someone who is going to jump in the bed with you."

"Jump in the bed... jump. in. the. bed." Sehun covered his mouth as he let out a laugh, "do people say that? That's adorable. Its not like you had to say fuck. Even the word sex is so vanilla to me." For the second time that night Yixing found himself blushing. "And I'm a little hurt. Do you not think I am hot enough to be fucked?"

"Oh my god," Yixing pressed his face into his arms and groaned, his words muffled, "Can we change the topic of conversation."

"You started it-"

"Did not."

"-with that 'jump in the bed'." Sehun was clapping like a seal now as his body shook with laughter.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! We haven't had time to jump in the bed yet." The younger laughed even louder when Yixing reached out and pushed his shoulder.

"I will hurt you."

"Fuck." Sehun wiped the tears from laughter from the corner of his eye. "you're adorable and no, you can't leave. I'm cooking dinner." He furrowed his eyebrows seriously as he looked down at his chosen ingredients. "I'm going to try and cook dinner."

Yixing lifted his head and stared "Have you.. ever cooked?" Yixing raised his hands in surrender when Sehun shot him a glare, "just an assumption."

He dropped the glare and bit on his lower lip, "your assumption may be correct." Yixing was already at the sink, washing his hands.

"Being antisocial comes with some advantages. I don't go out to eat, meaning. I've always cooked for myself." Yixing smiled as he bumped shoulders with Sehun, "move over, I know what I'm doing-- what?" He stopped, raising his eyebrows as Sehun was staring at him with a look he couldn't quite read.

"Nothing." Sehun turned around to hide the smile that threatened to spread across his lips. "It's the first time you've smiled all night and I like it" was left unsaid.

\---

Sehun didn't have much to work with, in the end, a noodle dish was decided on; braised chicken and vegetables. Simple but apparently the most delicious dish Sehun had ever tasted and that made something warm flutter in Yixing's stomach. The guy must have tasted the most expensive fancy, famous chef made dishes out there, yet he praised this was the best. Sehun was now licking his plate clean; obviously he didn't care much for manners- unless he was already feeling comfortable around Yixing and for some reason, he hoped it was the latter.

Smiling came naturally now, even as he sipped on the strong rich wine that made him want to grimace each time it went down his throat. Now that he thinks about it, he is glad he agreed to come out, even if it were for a year supply of candy. The night may have started out bad and Yixing may have been unsure on Sehun's personality at first but now as he sat at the large table, the lights dimmed to low, the only noticeable light being the soft glow of a single candle placed in the middle of the table; he watched Sehun, who placed the now spotless plate down, his nose and lips smeared with the sauce from the noodles, Yixing couldn't help but to smile wider, the worst of the night forgotten. Maybe he could share that year supply of candy with Sehun.

Yeah.

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am here! I didn't forget this! I apologise for the wait and for it not being too good! Writers block is still with me. I'm also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, this hasn't been edited. Though I hope you enjoy ❤

**Author's Note:**

> the next will be the date.. What do you guys think so far? comments are always appreciated and helpful to me~ ❤


End file.
